1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector which is used in connecting a resin tube and a metallic pipe of comparatively small diameter (up to 20 mm) provided in various machines such as cars as a supply path of oil, air, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector is configured as shown in FIG. 13. Specifically, a connector body 21 has a through hole 24, a small-diameter chamber, and a stepped large-diameter chamber 22 axially formed therein in mutual communication, and is provided at the rear end thereof with an annular lock wall 21'. A socket member 23 comprises a cylindrical wall portion and two pawl portions 23' and 23" projecting therefrom obliquely inward. In use, an annularly expanded portion P.sub.1 ' of a pipe P' is put in the large-diameter chamber 22, the distal ends of the pawl portions 23' and 23" are brought into contact with the expanded portion P.sub.1 ', and the cylindrical wall portion of the socket member 23 is locked to the lock wall 21'.
Therefore, to fit the socket member 23 into the connector body 21, the cylindrical wall portion and root portions of the pawl portions must be decreased in outer diameter so as to pass through the bore of the annular lock wall, this operation of causing deformation in the cylindrical wall portion being troublesome. Further, because the pawl portions 23' and 23" must exert their snap action at the time of connection of the pipe P', this increases the size of the socket member 23 or the overall size of the connector, tending to cause interference with other parts in use. Furthermore, because the pawl portions 23' and 23" must be elongated with an increase in the overall size, this weakens the locking force of the pawl portions acting on the expanded portion P.sub.1 ' of the pipe P', making connection non-reliable in prolonged use due to fatigue.